No Stone Left Unturned
by Carb0408
Summary: What if Clark wasn't the only child sent to Earth? On the search to find out who and what he is, he makes contact with Bella. What is she hiding? Can she be a missing link to his unknown life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the plot. **

**A.N. I know I should not be starting another story, with three still active, but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. I decided to take a dive into this world. It's kind of going to be it's own thing. It will probably be a slow update until I finish at least one of my other stories (which should be any day now). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One - Not Alone**

Today began like any other day. He woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar and uncomfortable bed. He suppressed a shudder as his bare feet made contact with the cold, wood flooring of his temporary accommodations. Running a hand down his face, he thought about home.

He missed his mom, but she understood his need for answers. The need to know _who_ and more importantly, _what_ he was has gnawed at him for as long as he could remember being different. His father made sure he hid his 'talents', not wanting him to attract any unwanted attention. He just wanted to be like any of the other kids he was in school with, so he did as he was told, happily.

He shook off the memories as he made his way to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower because he knew it would be his last for a week or two. He was lucky to pick up some work in this town. Sure it wasn't much, but it would give him time to come up with his next plan of action and where he should head to after.

Stepping into the shower, he let the warm water rinse the tension and sweat from the previous night, from his body. He kept his mind on the task of washing his body, trying not to let it wander to the nightmare that has followed him since his father's death. Stopping that train of thought before it got carried away was easier if he kept to task.

Once the water ran cold, he turned it off and stepped out into the rapidly cooling bathroom. You get what you paid for and he didn't need much. Running water and a bed to crash in was a luxury to him at this point in his life. He pulled on some of the few meager pieces of clothing he brought with him and made sure he collected anything he left out the night before, before making his way out of the little motel room to turn in his key at the front desk.

Wandering around Port Angeles, he had some time to kill before he was to meet the fishing boat at the pier, so he stopped in a diner closest to the water for some breakfast. He wasn't surprised when he was seated and took a look around to find the place nearly empty, bar a waitress and the cook. He glanced through the menu, while he waited for the waitress to make her appearance.

He looked up from the menu at a soft clearing of a throat. He gave a small smile at being caught unaware, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear her come to his table.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. Do you know what you want, or do you need a few more minutes to peruse our _extensive_ menu?" she bit out jokingly.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. I'll just have some eggs and toast. Please."

She scribbled it down and nodded. "To drink?"

"Coffee, black. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll have that out to you in a few minutes."

While he waited for his meal, he took out a small map wanting to make sure he knew the direction to go, once he made it to the pier. The waitress stopped back with his coffee and after setting it down, tapped the map in front of the stranger.

"Do you need help finding something?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the map and back down to where her finger was pointing. "Oh. No. I, uh, was just making sure I knew where I was going."

"Ok. Well, I'm Bella," she introduced herself, tapping her name tag. "If you do need directions, let me know."

"Clark," he replied, sticking his hand out to shake hers. Neither one missed the slight shock as their hands met. Locking his gaze with hers, he continued on. "I will. Thanks." The ding from the bell at the window alerted Bella to come pick up her food and broke the not so uncomfortable silence that descended between the two.

"That's yours. I'll be right back with it." She gave a small, shy smile as she turned to make her pick up.

Clark just watched as she walked away, thinking about the shock he received when he touched her hand. He wasn't sure what happened and while he was trying to figure it out, Bella was hoping she wasn't the one who caused it. She panicked slightly, thinking she lost control of herself and let some of the electricity through, but couldn't be sure. It didn't feel like her power normally felt when she let it loose. She could only hope he didn't take notice or chalked it up to static electricity.

Clark watched as Bella walked back to his table and delivered his meal, in a daze. He knew that blank look. He's worn that blank look before. Instead of trying to talk to her, he let her be and tucked into his breakfast, keeping watch of the time, not wanting to be late.

After he finished, he didn't bother waiting for the check, just left more than enough to cover his meal and her tip on the table and left. He made it to the the fishing boat he would be on for the next two weeks with a few minutes to spare. Climbing aboard, he did as he was told and threw his bag on a bunk below deck, before joining the rest of the crew upstairs to help prepare for their launch.

Clark sighed as he looked out at the shore. He'd been on the boat for the last week and he was feeling antsy. They were anchored off shore of a local Indian Reservation and the rest of the crew were below deck catching up on some sleep. A storm blew through the night before and it was with bare luck they managed to save not only themselves and the boat, but also their haul for the last week. It was a long night.

It was a cold morning and the ocean was still churning out an angry current, rocking the boat harshly from side to side. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but for some reason, today it did. The air had a sinister feeling to it. He shook it off and was about to join the men downstairs when he caught the sight of a small figure standing on a cliff.

Over the last week, he had watched numerous people jumping off those same cliffs, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot watching and waiting to see what, who he is assuming was a female, was going to do.

He watched on in panic as she fell clumsily from the cliff and hitting the water at a force that would injure anybody that dared to do the same. He didn't even think about it before he was kicking off his boots and diving into the ice cold water, hoping to make it to her in time to save her.

Using hard and fast strokes, he only needed to break for air twice before he stopped in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the waitress, Bella, from the diner and she was fighting another woman, this one with wild red hair, underwater and never physically laying a hand on her. He could see some form of current striking her opponent, causing pieces of the strange woman to disintegrate into ash and float around them.

They started to move towards the surface and before he made to follow, an explosion so forcefully, pushed him back a couple hundred yards. He shook off the slight ringing in his ears and swam for the surface, surprised that he was near the boat once again. He looked around frantically, trying to find Bella, but she was no where to be seen. Neither was the red head.

He didn't want to give up, so he dove again, this time swimming deeper, hoping not to find her body. He came up empty time and time again, never finding any trace of either woman. Once he broke surface, for the last time since it was now dusk, he shook his head and swam back to the boat. Once on board, he made the decision to stick around in town and look for Bella. He needed to talk to her and find out more about whatever powers she had. Was she like him, or was he just seeing things. Maybe he wasn't alone after all.

Set in his decision, he headed below deck to change into some dry clothes and grab something to eat before the rest of the crew woke up and they set out to net more fish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just having some fun.**

**A.N. Hey guys. I told you that this story was going to be updated slowly, i just didn't think it would be this slow. Here is the next chapter. Again it is a small one, but they will be getting longer as we get int the meat of the story. ****Thank you for your reviews, favorites, follows and continued interest in this story. Enjoy.**

**Oh. Also, all mistakes are mine. It has not been beta'd.**

* * *

Three more weeks had passed with no sign of Bella. Clark was lucky enough that the Captain of the boat he was working with needed an extra body for the rest of the month, so he stayed. They spent a week back on shore before heading back out into the water. This trip was different. They were staying closer to Port Angeles, so they were able to dock every few days.

Clark was disappointed that he hadn't seen Bella since that day in the water, but he couldn't afford to stick around any longer. He needed to move on if he had any hopes of finding out where he came from. Sighing to himself, he picked up his bag and started to walk through town to get to the bus depot. He was just passing a small coffee shop when he heard her voice. He looked up and watched as she waved to someone in the bookstore she was leaving before turning and walking the opposite way he was going. Taking a chance, Clark jogged across the street and followed her. He was waiting for her to stop so he could make his presence known and wasn't paying attention to where she was leading him, when suddenly he was slammed against a wall.

Looking up, he saw Bella glaring at him but she wasn't touching him. He looked at himself and tried to move, but found that he couldn't. There was something holding him in place. Looking back at Bella, he saw a smug smile on her face before she wiped it clean.

"What do you want?" she spit out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk." Clark tried to hold his hands up in a nonthreatening manner, but remembered he couldn't move.

"Sorry. I don't talk to strangers. Bother someone else."

Clark smiled at her. "We aren't strangers though. My name is Clark and you are Bella. You work at the diner on the pier a couple of blocks from here."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "All that proves is that you've been stalking me."

"I'm not. I swear. You served me breakfast a few weeks ago. Offered to help me find whatever it was I was looking for."

Bella squinted her eyes in thought. He watched, slightly amused, as she let her gaze wander over his body before meeting his eyes once more. He was trying to come up with something to say to get her to trust him, but before he could think of anything, he fell to the ground letting out an "_oomph_".

"I remember you, but that doesn't give you the right to follow me around. I don't know you. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything we can talk about. Now, I am leaving. Please do not follow me."

He watched as she stormed away, his mouth not moving as fast as his mind was, trying to stop her. Just a she reached the mouth of the alley that would put her back on to the main road, he spoke the only words that would get her to stop.

"I saw you fight the red head in the water last month."

He watched as she stumbled to a stop and clenched her fists. When she didn't make a move to turn around or keep walking, Clark took the chance and picked himself up off of the ground before making his way in her direction, stopping about a foot behind her. When she still didn't say anything, he decided to push a little bit more.

"I saw you fall into the water. I dove off the boat I was on, hoping to reach you before you drowned, only when I came upon you, you weren't drowning. You were fighting a woman, burning off pieces her flesh."

He took a step back when she turned to face him, her face wearing a mask of fear, anger and relief. He watched as she let the anger rule and moved back for every step she advanced towards him.

"Whatever you think you saw that day, you need to forget about it."

"I know what I saw, Bella."

She shook her head at him. "No. You were mistaken."

"Bella," he reached out to her, but before he could make contact, he found himself stuck to the wall, again. "You need to stop doing that. I already told you that I am not going to hurt you."

"I don't know you. I don't trust you," she sneered. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Bella," he tried again but stopped as he watched as her body shook slightly. She had clenched her eyes shut and was rubbing her temples, mumbling to herself.

"Need to control...can't hurt him...too much.."

"Bella," Clark called out to her softly. "Hey. You aren't hurting me. I'm fine."

She opened her eyes at looked at him, assessing him for injuries. "For now," she whispered.

He shook his head at her resigned declaration. "Believe me. I promise you, there isn't anything you could do to me that I wouldn't heal from."

She looked at him curiously, before shaking her head. "No. I can't do this. I can't-"

"Bella. Stop." Clark snapped out. "I'm not asking you to do anything except to talk to me. I have secrets of my own, that I am sure are worse than yours."

"You can't possibly know that. You don't know what I can do, even I don't know all that I can do. I am not safe to be around. Please, just…"

Clark could only watch as she choked back her emotion, not letting the tears he watched gather moment before, fall. He watched on helplessly as she shook off whatever she was feeling, whatever memory had popped up in that moment, and take off back down the alley, disappearing around the corner before he was released and could follow.

She only had seconds on him, but by time he reached the mouth of the alley, she was nowhere to be seen. He walked around town, searching for her, but after a few hours and no luck, he decided to call it.

As much as he would like to talk to her, to at least see if she was like him, he couldn't waste anymore time in the little fishing town. He needed to move on. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed his bag and walked a couple of blocks over to the bus depot.

He was just about to board the bus when he heard his name being shouted.

"Clark!"

He said "Excuse me," to the complaining man behind him and stepped out of line, looking around for the voice he was sure would haunt his dreams. The voice that belonged to the one person he was sure that was connected to his past, to his true identity. Once he spotted her, he made his way to her side and looked at her expectantly. While he was thrilled that she sought him out, he wasn't about to get his hopes up that she would be willing to divulge that secrets that she has been keeping, so he waited for her to start talking.

"I, uh, I-" she cleared her throat. "I want to apologize. For earlier."

He looked at her, searching her eyes for her sincerity and after finding it, he nodded. "It's ok. I understand more than you know about keeping secrets."

She grimaced before trying again. "Look, I would like to talk to you, if you're still willing."

He frowned. "I was on my way out of town," he began.

"Oh. Right. Why else would you be at a bus depot? Um. Ok. Well, I'll let you get to it then."

He reached for her and when his hand wrapped around hers, they both gasped at the shock that went through them.

"If you let me finish. I can stick around for a little while longer."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Um, that would be good. I have an apartment on the other side of town. It's not much, but I have a couch you can crash on instead of renting a room again."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that."

"Well, my car is across the street. Let's go and we can talk when we get to the apartment."

He gave her a small smile and followed her to her car, not being able to stop the anticipation that he would finally be getting somewhere in his quest to figure out who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. S.M and D.C does.**

**A.N. Here is the next chapter. It's a little bit longer than the others. The story is beginning to pick up, so hopefully it will write a little faster. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine. It's not beta'd.**

* * *

A few minutes later found them parked outside a typical brick apartment building. Getting out of the car and following Bella through the run down lobby and up the stairs that have seen better days, he catalogued everything from the floor her apartment was located on to the various exits. Stopping on the fifth floor and walking to the end of the dimly lit hallway, Clark nearly ran into Bella's back as she stopped abruptly in front of a door that was splintered open. Hoping it wasn't her apartment, his mouth tightened in resignation when she gently pushed the door further, opening it enough so that they could get a glimpse into the small living room.

"Is this your place?" He had to make sure, following behind her as she inched her way inside the small loft style apartment. There wasn't much in the way of homey touches. There was the basic furniture: couch, book shelf filled with books, no t.v., full size bed pushed against the far wall. There was a door next to her dresser that he assumed was the bathroom and a small kitchenette.

He watched as she barely nodded while checking the bathroom for any unwanted guests. When she found none, she turned back to him and sighed. "I don't think it will be safe to stay here tonight. Or at all until the front door is fixed."

"Do you want to call the landlord and the police about the possible break in?"

"No. The landlord is an old man and I don't want to make him come out here to fix this. I know he has spare doors in the basement, I saw them the last time I was down there doing laundry, but he can't move around that well and his son, who helps with the repairs, is out of town for the week." She shrugged and looked around, checking to see if anything was missing.

"What about the police?"

"Absolutely not. There isn't anything they can do about it. You would be surprised how often this happens in this building. Hence the extra doors downstairs. As long as there isn't any extensive damage or anything major missing, most of us living here wouldn't call the police in. We like to be left alone. For various reasons."

"Alright. Well, I'll run downstairs and grab a door and fix yours. This way we don't have to leave and we can save your landlord the trip and extra expense tomorrow."

"You don't have-"

"Stop. I'm not taking no for an answer. I think both of us have questions and this is the best place for those conversations to take place. Why dont you do whatever it is you do when you're in for the night and I'll have to door done in no time."

"Thank you."

While Bella took care of her evening hygiene rituals, Clark fixed the front door, adding the extra lock set he found in the basement. He was just finishing up as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in yoga pants and a tank top that stopped above her belly button. He let his gaze wander her body, taking in her soft curves and long legs before the clearing of a throat brought him back to his senses.

He felt the light blush cover his cheeks at being caught admiring her body. When he met her eyes, he returned the soft smile she gave hime. "I'm good," he cleared his throat, blushing more, "I mean the door is good. Fixed. The door is fixed."

Bella laughed at his stammering but secretly pleased that she affected him that way, especially if his blush was anything to go by. She took the steps that would bring them closer and laid a hand on his arm. The shock that ran through them at the simple touch, didn't surprise either of them anymore. Instead, they looked forward to it.

"Thank you, again" she whispered before leaning up and kissing him the cheek. Pulling back, sporting a blush of her own, she waved towards her bathroom. "You can clean up in there. I put out a fresh towel. We can talk after your done."

Nodding in thanks, he gave the key to the new lock to her before he forgot. Getting a confused look, he explained. "I put an extra lock on the door. That's the key that goes to it," he said, tapping the key in her palm. He left her standing there, looking between him and the door, while he went to the bathroom for a shower.

He made quick work of getting clean and dressed in basketball shorts he normally slept in, opting for no shirt, not because he was trying to impress her, but because he doesn't sleep in them and the only shirts he has are the button down flannels that he wears while working. He couldn't help but smirk at the gasp he heard coming from the girl on the couch. He might not be actively trying to impress her, but it doesn't hurt to know that he affects her the same way she does him.

He sat down next to her, turning so his back was against the arm rest with one leg bent so the knee rested on the couch, barely grazing her thigh. Throwing his arm along the back of the couch, he looked the picture of ease, but inside he was anything but. He felt and watched her shift slightly so that her leg was pressed harder against his knee. She turned her upper body so that her shoulder was pressed against the couch below where his arm rested so that she could look at him. If she moved her head, her hair would brush and tickle his arm.

Both waiting to see who would speak first. Clark decided to put her out of her misery and asked the first question.

"What other abilities do you have?"

"Geesh, Clark. You always jump into the deep end without looking?"

He shrugged, but didn't apologize. "I'd rather get these questions out of the way. You're the first person I've come across that shows even the slightest potential to being like me."

She sighed, dragging her hand through her hair before pulling it up in a messy ponytail. Clark choked down the disappointment at the loss of feeling it brush against his skin and waited for her to answer.

"My hearing is really good. Annoyingly good. Um, I can see through things. I am also fast and stronger than the normal girl my age."

"What about flying?"

"You mean can I fly?" At his nod, she laughed. "I'm not a bird, Clark. Of course I can't fly."

"Yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She turned fully and pulled herself to her knees, giving her enough height to be eye to eye with him, while he sat in his same position. "What do you know about it, Clark?" she demanded.

"Relax, Bella. I'll tell you. Do you think you could remove this little force field thing so I can move?"

She had the grace to look ashamed and removed the shield. "Sorry. It's a reflex."

"I understand, but I'm not running and I'm not going to hurt you. I'm beginning to think I can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, scooting closer to him before sitting back on her haunches.

"Nothing that I can really explain right now."

"Clark-"

He held up a hand. "I will tell you what I think, but later after I explain what I know about myself." When she nodded, he told her his story. He told her about how his super abilities came to him throughout his life. How his parents found him and the pod he came to earth in. He even told her about Lana and how he feels guilt over the death of his father. When he was finished, he expected to see her make a break for it, instead she threw herself in his arms and sobbed quietly. When she calmed down, she leaned back to be able to look him in the eyes.

Taking his face between her small hands she spoke. "You need to stop blaming yourself for his death. Like your mom said, you did what he told you to do. He understood the risks and even as he risked his life to save another, he was still protecting you. Clark, there are people, things, even worse than the scientists that want to study you, that would be after you. The potential you carry would appeal greatly to them. Trust me, I know first hand."

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her after her speech. He knew there were more questions that needed to be asked and answered but he had to kiss her before they got into any more of the heavier topics.

Bella tensed at first, but relaxed into the kiss, even opening her mouth to him when he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. She moaned when their tongues touched, spurring him on. Ripping the band from her hair so he could wrap one hand in her hair and the other around her waist, he made sure they stayed pressed as closely together as their bodies allowed. When the need to breath became a necessity, Clark pulled back.

"Wow," she gasped out, sucking in as much air as her lungs would take.

Clark wasn't faring any better, so he smiled at before kissing her forehead lightly and tucking some hair behind her ear. She smiled at the gesture before settling more comfortably onto his lap.

They looked at eachother and she spoke before him this time.

"It's time to get serious again isn't it?"

"Yes. Do you know if your parents found you?"

"No. As far as I knew, they were my birth parents. After hearing your story though and knowing that you went through the same things I did, I am beginning to question my own existence. It's going to break my dad's heart when I ask him though."

"If he knows what you have been going through all these years, what with your abilities coming into play, he should have told you the truth."

"He doesn't know about the abilities though. I never told him, or anyone for that matter." She looked away from him, biting her lip in thought.

He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "You've been going through this alone?"

She nodded. "I was scared. I didn't know what was going on and I was afraid he would send me away. I already felt unwanted by one parent, I didn't want to lose the one I had left."

"I understand, Bella. But I think we need to talk to him. He might know more about this, about who we are."

"Alright. We can go see him tomorrow. It's his weekly fishing day, so if we get there early enough, we can catch him before he leaves." Clark watched as she yawned after agreeing to talk to her dad.

"That sounds like a plan. How about we get some sleep, since we have to be up early, I'm assuming."

"Yep. He lives in Forks, which is about and hour from here." She stood up off of his lap, pulling him with her. "Come on. You can share my bed."

"Bella, I'm ok with the couch." He tried to protest, but his body had other plans and followed along behind her.

They crawled into bed and Clark couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when she plastered herself across his chest, burrowing her face in the crook of neck, before falling immediately into sleep.

Clark laid awake wondering what the next would bring. Would he get more answers or would the visit with Bella's father just bring more questions. All he knew was that he was happy that he now had someone who has been going through the same things. It was with the thought of Bella possibly being his, that he fell into an easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**A.N.: Well, here you go guys. I am sorry for such the long wait. I'm hoping with my little monsters starting school next week, I'll be able to keep up with updating my stories at least semi-regularly. Thank you so much for the continuous support, reviews and follows. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Clark woke the next morning, he was slightly disappointed to not feel or see Bella next to him in bed. Yelling out for her and not receiving a response, he made his way out of bed and threw on his shirt from the night before while making his way to the front door. Just as he reached for the knob, Bella burst through and stopped with a startled scream.

"Jesus, Clark! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she panted while one hand rubbed at her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat down.

"No. I'm sorry, Bella. I was...uh…" Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Look, when I woke up earlier, I was worried when I didn't hear or see you in the apartment. So I was just about to come looking for you."

Bella watched, an amused smile playing at her lips, while Clark rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered through his explanation. She found his concern endearing and sweet, which is quite the opposite of how she felt when Edward would react the same way. Reaching up, she pulled the hand that was nervously rubbing the back of his neck, into hers and allowing her thumb to rub soothingly over his knuckles.

"Clark," she said, grabbing his attention. "It's fine, very sweet actually. I couldn't sleep any longer and went out for a run. I thought I would be back before you woke up, but I called my dad before I ran back."

"Was he home?"

"We're in luck, actually. He and Billy, his friend from the local Indian Reservation, have been arguing lately, so Charlie called off the fishing trip and is going to be home all day."

Clark watched as she pulled her hand back and made her way towards her tiny kitchen, turning on the coffee pot before gesturing to one of the two bar stools at the counter. Taking a seat, he waited for her to continue. Bella leaned on the counter opposite him and chewed on her lower lip, trying to decide if she should tell him about the Cullens or not.

Clark waited patiently and just as he was about to say something to break the silence, Bella spoke.

"I need to tell you some things, and I am not sure how you'll take it. I know we glossed over a lot last night, in favor of talking about our abilities, but I need you to understand that what I am about to tell you, is because I fear for your safety."

"My safety? Bella, I assure you that my safety has been compromised since I landed on this planet years ago."

She shook her head and stopped him from continuing. "No, well maybe by _humans_, I'll give you that, but the monsters that would be after you after I tell you _my_ story are anything but human."

He watched as she turned back to the coffee pot that just finished brewing and poured them cups, before turning back around and handing him his, offering him cream and sugar, which he declined with a simple shake of his head.

She leaned back taking a sip of the strong elixir, almost using it as the boost in courage she needed to tell him about vampires, shifters and her crazy life for the last few years. Bringing her eyes to his, she held the contact as she began her tale.

Clark listened as she spun her story about her ex, the vampire and her best friend, the werewolf. He listened and soaked up every detail she gave concerning the Volturi, both concerned and intrigued about the royal vampires. When she finished, Clark was still in thought and Bella was getting antsy waiting for his response.

It wasn't too much longer before Clark spoke. "As much as I want to call you crazy and not believe anything you just told me, I can't, because in all seriousness, we have special abilities and if we can fly and see through things, why can't vampires and werewolves be real?"

Bella scoffed, "You can fly, not me." After picking up their empty cups and putting them in the sink, she walked to the empty chair next to him and sat down with a huff. "Believe me, I know how crazy I sound. I just gave you the plot of a B-rate Hollywood movie, so I wouldn't be upset if you didn't believe me."

Clark smiled and tucked wisp of her hair behind her ear. "I believe you, Bella. So that day I saw you jump off of the cliff?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but nodded in agreement.

"And the red head in the water…" he prompted her.

Bella swallowed hard, remembering that day perfectly. "Victoria. Her name was Victoria. She was one of the three that chased me from Forks a few years ago. She had been taunting the pack, trying to get to me any way she could. She didn't care that Edward left or that I moved to Port Angeles after I graduated."

She looked away from Clark's penetrating gaze, trying to gather her thoughts. Blowing out a breath, she continued. "That day, I was visiting my friends on La Push, when she attempted to come onto the beach where the guy's girlfriends were watching us jump off of the cliff. Once the guys saw her, they took off back down the path, but I knew they wouldn't reach her in time, so I did the only thing I could."

"You brought her attention towards yourself."

Bella nodded, with a faraway look in her eyes. "Yep. I yelled to her and then threw myself off that cliff." Coming back to herself, she looked at Clark. "I'm guessing you know the rest?"

"Some. I dove in after I saw you jump and swam to where I thought you would have been. I couldn't get close enough, which I now know is because of that shield thing you have. I went back up for some air and when I dove back beneath the water, you were swimming back towards the beach and the redhead was nowhere to be seen."

"Yea. I used my shield to constrict her and as I slowly pulled it tighter to her, her body began to break apart. As her limbs started to snap off, I used this weird electricity thing to burn the pieces."

"You didn't tell me about that ability."

"I wasn't sure what to make of it. I wanted to see and hear what you could do before I told you everything."

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"Clark, you have to understand that my life was weird before you came into it and now, to find out that Charlie may not even be my father and that there has been someone out there that was going through the same thing, made me weary."

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes before standing. "Look, I'm sorry. This is just as shocking to me as well. I have been searching for answers for what seems like my entire life. Then I stumble upon you and while it is exciting, it has also brought up more questions. Are there more of us? Is your dad just someone who found you? Is he from our planet as well? I-"

"CLARK!" Bella yelled, stopping him mid rant. "How about we get changed and go get some of those questions answered?"

"Right. Uh, yeah. Let me throw on some clothes and we can head out."

Bella watched as he walked into the bathroom to get changed and she blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't believe what has happened in the last couple of days. She was torn between hope and dread at what her dad was going to say to everything. Hoping that he not only knew the answers to her questions, but that he was really her father. Her dread was connected. What if what they tell him scares him away and he wants nothing to do with her? If he isn't her father, biologically, then who is? Before she could work herself into a panic, Clark was standing in front of her and asking if she was ready to go.

"Do you want to shower or anything before we go?"

"No. I leave clothes at his house for when I am visiting. I'll shower there. I want to get this over with." She grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him towards the door and she didn't let go until they reached the car.

The hour drive was made in silence, with both occupants lost in their thoughts. When they pulled up in front of Bella's childhood home, they were both surprised to see her dad standing on the front porch already waiting for them.

Bella got out first and while walking to the front of the vehicle to wait for Clark, Charlie descended the stairs and met her. "What's this about, Bells? You never come here this early."

She looked into his concerned gaze and gave him a small smile. "I'd rather we talk inside."

He gave a stiff nod and turned to head that way, when he heard the passenger side door close. Looking back to see who his daughter brought along, he was shocked at the man standing in front of him.

"Kal-El!" he gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A.N. I'm not going to bore you guys with excuses. I will tell you that I will not abandon any of my stories. The chapters might come fast or slow, it really depends on RL. Here is the next update. Enjoy! Oh, and thank you for the continued interest.**

* * *

Clark stopped breathing at the sound of his name. The name that no one other than his parents knew. He watched as Bella's father started to move closer, taking slow and measured steps until he was mere inches from Clark.

"Kal-El?" he whispered again, his hand itching at his side wanting to reach out and touch the young man in front of him.

Clark didn't know what to do. On one hand, this is what they wanted. They _wanted_ Chief Swan to know something about them, but on the other hand, what does this mean for Bella? Is he from their planet? Is he just someone who took her in? He was reeling from the revelation of him knowing his real name, so he could understand if Bella was just as stunned.

"Dad?" Bella's hesitancy brought him out of the continuous questions rattling around his brain.

Charlie didn't take his eyes off of Clark, but answered his daughter just the same. "Yeah, Bells?"

"You know Clark?"

Charlie broke the contact he had to look at his daughter, to _really_ look at her. He noticed how she hadn't moved from her spot and was nervously twisting her fingers in the hem of her shirt. "Clark?" he asked, bewildered.

She motioned to the man in front of him. "His name is Clark. We met a few weeks ago when he came into the diner down in Port A."

Charlie looked between his daughter and the man she calls Clark, but he knows is Kal-El. Clearing his throat, he took a step back, removing himself from Clark's personal space. "Maybe we should move inside. I have a feeling that you are finally going to talk to me about everything you've been going through since you were a little girl and that _Clark_ here has some questions of his own."

Without waiting for their responses, he walked up the stairs, tripping on the last one and muttering under his breath about finally being able to do something about the state of the house.

Bella was the first to snap out of her stupor when she heard the screen door slam closed and her dad's colorful language following it. She walked over to Clark and took his hand, bringing him back to the present, and pulling him towards the stairs so they could go in and talk to her dad.

As they were sitting, Bella blurted out her first, and to her the most important, question. "Are you my father?"

Clark just gaped at her, while Charlie choked on the beer he just took a gulp of. Sputtering, he looked at his daughter before laughing, a real straight from the belly laugh. When she noticed he wasn't going to calm down, she stood and began pacing. Clark couldn't do anything but sit and watch the scene before him. He couldn't believe she led with that. Well, he could, but he thought she would have waited a few minutes so everyone could get settled before springing that on the old man.

A few minutes later, Bella was nervously chewing her thumbnail and Charlie had finally calmed down. "Bella, this isn't Maury. Of course I am your father." He leaned back and watched as what he said reached his daughter's ears. He watched as she let out the breath she had been holding and as her shoulders released the tension that built up during his little meltdown.

She slumped to the floor, giving her dad all of her attention. "Feel better?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Now, what else do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell me that we weren't human?"

Charlie sighed and rubbed a large, callused hand down his face. "At first, I wanted to give you as normal of a life as I could. Then, when I noticed you started to change, I was waiting for you to come to me, to talk to me, and when that never happened, I buried myself in my work. We've never been good at communication, Bells. I'm sorry if that made you feel like you couldn't talk to me."

Bella was shaking her head before he could finish. "No, Dad. You never made me feel like I couldn't come to you with this. I was in my own head. I was worried that there was something wrong with me and if I told anyone, I would be sent to a padded room."

"Oh, Bells," Charlie sighed before moving to squat in front of her. "You should know that you could come to me with anything. I should have told you when you were old enough to understand that we were different."

He reached out and wiped her tears away with a work roughened thumb before clearing his throat and standing. Reaching down, he helped her up and gave her a slight shove in the direction of where Clark sat. She took the hint and moved to Clark's side, sitting down next to him when he raised his arm out for her. Settling into his side and resting her hand on his thigh, she looked towards Charlie.

"Mr. Swan," Clark began only to be interrupted by Charlie.

"You call me Charlie, Clark."

Clark nodded. "Right, Charlie then. You knew my name, my real name."

"Of course. I was there when you were born. Your parents were my closest friends. When my wife, Bella's mother, died, I was beside myself with grief. Your mother helped as best she could, while taking care of you. One day, I was angry, tired of all the bullshit, all the pandering and politics. General Zod approached me, knowing how close I was to your parents. He wanted me to be his spy, to report back to him on everything they were doing, no matter how small or insignificant. I told him to go to hell and went to find your father. We came up with a plan that if he asked again, that I was to accept. We needed to know what he was planning. I didn't want to. I had Bella to take care of. She was the only thing I had left in my life that was good. When I went back to our rooms, Zod was there with a sleeping Bella in his arms. He didn't have to say anything. It was his way of saying that he could get to her and I wouldn't be able to save her. I nodded my head in defeat and he left."

"Dad,"

"No, Bells. I need to finish this before you ask any more questions." Looking up at his daughter, he grimaced seeing her tear filled eyes. "I will tell you everything you want to to know about your mother, I promise, sweetheart."

"Alright."

"Weeks went by and I fed miniscule information to him. Little things like what your mother was working on or the work your father talked about. I made sure to leave out anything concerning you. We believed that is what he was truly after. One day, I overheard him stating that he would get what he wanted from your parents one way or another. When I told Jor-El, he sent me to your mom, saying that she would help me, that I needed to take Bella with me. He wished me well and sent me on my way. That was the last time I saw your father."

"So Clark's parents…" Bella trailed off, already knowing the answer when she saw her father's downcast eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clark. If they didn't come with you, then they aren't alive. There was quite a bit of turmoil when your mother sent Bells and myself to Earth."

Clark nodded. "I figured as much. If they were alive, they would have come to find me by now. I am just looking for answers. I'm actually surprised to find them in a small town Police Chief."

"I wish I could tell you what happened to them, but once we left, we had no communication with anyone from home. I had to start over, learn a new way of life, in order to give Bells here a fighting chance."

"Where is home, Dad?"

"Krypton."

"Do you think there are more like us living on Earth or, jesus, any other planet?"

"Bells, I'm not sure, but it's highly unlikely. Before we settled here, we traveled around for a few years. I looked everywhere we stopped, but I gave up once we stopped here, in Forks. It was time to settle down. You needed to live the life of a child. I wanted you to have an education and I figured that this small town would be the best place for that."

"Do you have any idea of what happened to Krypton after you left?" Clark asked as Bella leaned into him, offering him her silent support.

"What wasn't wrong should be the question. While we were there, Krypton's core was unstable, due to the fact that the planet's natural resources were being depleted. While I 'working' with General Zod, he was making plans to overthrow our ruling council. If you haven't found anyone else and we haven't, then it's probably likely that he managed to do what he wanted to do."

"But why didn't my parents come with me? Why send me by myself?"

"I can't - don't - have the answer to those questions for you."

"Well why did his parents send us to Earth? Why not let us stay to help them?"

Charlie looked around and cleared his throat before standing. "How about a drink?" he asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Dad,"

"Or some food. We can go to the diner and grab a bite. Maybe-"

"Dad," she tried again.

"Or we can go to the reservation. Im sure Billy and Jacob would love to see you again since you don't visit very often."

Bella stood up and grabbed Charlie's arm as he started towards the front door. "Dad! Stop!" Finally grabbing his attention, his shoulders drooped before he turned to face his daughter.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Bells, I don't ask much of you, but I am going to ask you to let this go for right now," at the hardening of her eyes, he hastily added, "just until we get something to eat. Bell's, we've been at it for a couple of hours now. Let's go get a bite and when we get back, I'll continue where we've left off."

"Fine. The diner it is. I'll check in the Billy the next time I'm in town." She walked back over to where Clark was still sitting and offered her hand for him to take. "Come on, Clark. The Chief is hungry and avoiding our conversation, so we have to fatten him up before he gives us anything else."

"Hey!"

They both chuckled at Charlie's outraged cry and followed Charlie out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The usual apply. I own nothing.**

**A.N. I know, I know. I've been M.I.A. Im forcing my muse out of hiding and getting back into my stories. This chapter is a little short and seems like filler, but ****just know that I have the next chapter almost complete, so there won't be a long wait for it. If you're still with me, thank you. Enjoy.**

**Also, all mistakes are mine. Not beta'd.**

* * *

Dinner should have been uneventful, but as with anything that concerns Bella, nothing goes as planned. As soon as they stepped foot into the diner, the whispers started. Bella, having been used to hearing them, just followed along behind her father to their usual booth. The only difference this time is that she was pulling someone behind her. A male someone. A very attractive, male someone.

Once they reached the booth, she pushed Clark in first and followed soon after, taking the aisle seat, while Charlie made himself comfortable across the table from them. Charlie laughed at his daughter's discomfort while Clark looked on amused. Without looking up from the slightly tacky menu, she pulsed her shield around both of the men with her, only to sigh and give up when they both laughed louder.

Bella only looked up from her menu when the waitress appeared at their table to take their orders. Raising her eyes, she hid her amusement at her luck that their waitress was none other than Jessica Stanley. Giving Jess her order of a burger and chocolate shake, she quietly excused herself to the bathroom. "Enjoy yourself," she whispered quietly, knowing that Clark would still hear her, as she ducked into the bathroom.

Once finished she stepped out, barely managing to sidestep an elderly lady as she bustled past her in a hurry, and looked towards her companions. She could barely hold in her laughter at the blush that accompanied Clark's uncomfortable look and her father's gaping mouth. After a few more moments of shamelessly watching, she decided to relieve them of whatever was coming out of Jess' mouth.

Unceremoniously plopping down in her seat, she reached for Clark's hand, entwining her fingers with his. She didn't miss the way Jess' eyes moved to their hands or the way they stayed glued there.

Snapping her fingers, Bella attempted to get her attention. "Jess."

Watching as her mouth opened and closed, Bella decided to put the girl out of her misery and make introductions, if only to get her to go place their orders. She _was_ hungry afterall.

"Jess, this is Clark. Clark, Jess. We went to highschool together."

He gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Jess."

She smiled and returned the sentiments before narrowing her gaze on Bella. "You've been holding out on us."

"Excuse me?", Bella sputtered but she wasn't heard.

"He is definitely a step up from Cullen. Why haven't you brought him around before? Obviously he's important to you if he is meeting the Chief and we all know how much he disliked Edward, so for him to be here eating dinner with the both of you must mean he likes him and it's serious. He is cuter, no, not cute. Handsome. Sexy. Manly," she paused for a second to allow her eyes to roam Clark's body, well as much as she could see what with the table in the way, before picking back up on her tangent. "Yes. Definitely manlier. Wait until Angela and Lauren get a look at him-"

Bella did the only thing she could think of that would bring Jess back to the present. She smacked her across the face. Hard.

"Bella!" Both Charlie and Clark whispered, one harshly and one in astonishment.

Before she could answer, Jess was back with them. "Thanks, Bella. I needed that."

"No problem. Do you mind placing our orders?"

"Sure, no problem. It was nice to meet you, Clark. Chief." With that, all three occupants watched as she shuffled off to place their orders and no doubt scurry to the back to call Angela and Lauren.

"What was that?"

Bella shrugged. "We graduated together. After my 'break up' with Edward, her, Angela and surprisingly Lauren, all kept me from falling too deeply into a depression. Between them and Jake, I was back to myself faster than I would have been if I shut everyone out."

Neither of them missed the way Charlie shuddered, clearly remembering the first couple of weeks of her withdrawal. The nightmares, while scary for her, were terrifying for her father. It wouldn't be good for any parent to wake up to their child screaming, but in her situation, knowing she had to go through it in order to get Edward's effect out of her system, only aged him more.

Bella reached across the table and laid a comforting hand on her father's arm, giving him a reassuring smile when his gaze met hers. He cleared his throat and patted her hand in acknowledgement before moving them off the table to make room for the food that Jess was bringing them.

Once she set everything down and left, the all dug in, no one more enthusiastically than Bella and Charlie, one because she was hungry and the other because he was uncomfortable in the emotional turn their day had taken.

After finishing half his meal, Clark took a drink of his water before asking a question that had been bugging him.

"Do you have anything special about you, Charlie?" At the confused look Charlie gave him, Clark hastened to add to his inquiry. "Or is what Bella and I are just a side effect of how we were conceived?"

Clarity dawned in Charlie's eyes. "No. Nothing too special about me, I'm afraid."

Bella caught the specific wording he used. "Too special?"

"I age slower than the average human on Earth."

"How much slower?" Bella whispered out.

Charlie grimaced before he lowered his voice even more. "Technically," he looked around before continuing, "I look about your age now. This," he said, waving his hand towards his face, "is makeup."

"That's not slow, Dad. That's damn near stopping!" she hissed. "Why haven't you moved on? Surely working as the Chief of Police is not remaining inconspicuous."

"I like it here. I don't mind getting up a little bit earlier every morning to do a little magic in order to live the life I have been accustomed to."

"It's not safe anymore! If Clark is here, don't you think that maybe there might be others. Others who aren't as nice?"

"When you move on, I'll go with you."

Bella just sat there gaping at her dad. Clark reached over and gently pushed her chin in order to close her mouth.

Charlie sighed. "Exactly. Look, Bells. We have friends, damn near family, here. You moved away from me in order to keep me safe. I understood even if you didn't have the courage to explain things to me. All I ask is that you give me the same consideration. We will talk everything out once we get home and come to a decision together, only now it will include your mate."

"My what?!" she shouted.

"Mate?" Clark asked curiously.

Charlie had the decency to looked chagrined before something behind Bella and Clark caught his eye. "Just what she needs right now. Asshole." He started muttering to himself just as the person made their presence known.

Bella furrowed her brows as she was picking up her dad's musings. "Dad?"

"Hello, Love."

_Edward._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A.N. I told you I'd have another chapter by this weekend. Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

_Edward._

She sighed and closed her eyes while her fingers made soothing circles on her temples. "Just what I fucking need right now. Asshole couldn't stay gone."

Clark didn't know what was going on, but he could guess that the boy standing at the end of their booth was the ex that everyone seemed to dislike. He decided to do as his parents taught him and introduce himself.

"Hi, you must be Edward. I'm Clark." He reached out to shake his hand but let it fall to Bella's thigh when the gesture wasn't returned.

Edward hadn't moved since showing up at the end of their dinner table. He was looking between the man that introduced himself as Clark and Bella, who had leaned into Clark's side. He tried getting a read on the stranger's mind, but was unsuccessful. It confounded him, especially since Bella was the only other person he has never been able to read. _Why hadn't Alice seen this?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Bella's retreat from the diner. He only snapped out of it when his phone rang and Jessica came by the table to clean up and shoved him out of the way.

Bella laughed as they got back into the car. "That went better than I thought it would."

"Expecting a fight, Bells?"

She shrugged. "Prior experience would dictate a huge blow out."

Clark squeezed her hand. "Well maybe he will leave you alone now."

Expelling a sigh, Bella glanced behind them and out the back window. "Not likely."

Clark looked back as well, while Charlie adjusted his rearview mirror. "Little shit. Of course he would follow us."

"That's Alice's doing, Dad." She pulled out her phone and sent out a text. Clark kept looking between what Bella was doing and the back window. The silver car was closer than the last time he looked but it was still keeping a respectable distance.

"Don't go home, Charlie."

Charlie furrowed his brow but did what he was told and drove right on past his home. "Got someplace in mind, kid?"

"La Push."

"Ok, but you're gonna have to explain this to me, Bells. I thought you were avoiding Jake?"

"The Cullens aren't allowed on the Reservation. We can go there and come up with another plan."

"I know the Quileutes have a problem with the Cullens. I know they aren't allowed on each other's land. But how is this going to help us when we need to go home?"

"It's not. Not really. Edward is going to be waiting for me. Whether at the treaty line or at your house. I just don't feel like dealing with him right now. I want to get a handle on everything you've already told us and to learn more about myself and Clark."

Clearing his throat, Clark threw his idea out there. "What if I fl…"

Bella stopped him from completing that thought by covering his mouth with her whole hand. "We'll discuss it when we cross the border."

Clark's eyes sparkled in amusement while he nodded his agreement. When Bella removed her hand, he inquired about this Alice she kept speaking about.

"She was my 'best friend'." She scoffed before continuing. "I told you about Edward and somewhat of his family, but I didn't go into detail. Some vampires, as I've told you, have abilities. Edward can read minds. Surface thoughts, really. Alice, can see the future. Well, she can see futures depending on decisions that have been made. Her mate, Jasper, is an empath. He can adjust and feel the mood of someone or a group of someones. the reason why I stopped you was for two reasons," she paused to take a breath.

"One, Edward is driving close enough that he can hear whatever we are talking about. Two, if you make a decision, Alice will be able to see it. If we wait to talk and decide on our course of action until we are on wolf territory, she won't be able to 'see' us."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know the specifics, only that the wolves somehow mess up her visions."

"So we are going to see your friend so he can help us?"

"..3...2...1," she whispered to herself before answering his question. "Nope." She popped her 'p' and smiled. "We are just going to go to the beach and talk. I don't want to involve Jake."

The rest of the ride was silent until Charlie started laughing as he pulled into a parking spot.

He pointed out the front window. "Looks like that isn't going to happen, Bells."

Both her and Clark looked forward to wear Charlie was pointing.

"Dammit. Can I not catch a break today?"

"Jake?"

"Yes and he knows we are here."

"How-" Clark started.

Both Charlie and Bella spoke at the same time. "Edward."

"Aren't they enemies?"

"Yes, but when it comes to me, they seem to put their differences aside."

"I thought that Edward has been gone?"

"So did I, but apparently we are both wrong."

Bella stepped out of the car, with Clark climbing out right after her. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, but wasn't sure if it would be appreciated. His worry was for nothing, when Bella stood in front of him and leaned her back against his chest, encouraging him to wrap his arms around her shoulders. They both leaned against the passenger side door, while Charlie remained inside to give them the illusion of privacy.

Jake reached them moments later, with Quil and Seth following behind.

Bella refused to be the first to speak, so she waited and surprise, surprise, she didn't have to wait long.

"Bells." Jake nodded, crossing his arms across his massive chest, the two behind him, mimicking the pose.

"Jake."

"Long time no see."

"I've been busy."

Jake sneered as he glanced in Clark's direction. "Apparently."

"Don't be a bitch, Jake."

Jake ignored the dig. "When you coming home, Bells?"

"We've been over this before. I am not moving back to Forks."

"I didn't say Forks. I said home. Here," he pointed out, waving his arms to encompass the reservation, which included himself.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, but he won't ever learn if she doesn't. "Jacob. You aren't my home. You never were and never will be. You were my best friend at one time, but the more you pressured me the more that changed."

He scowled and took a step closer to her, ignoring Clark altogether. Clark just watched on, not willing to jump in and help Bella, knowing that she can handle herself and would give him hell for helping in a situation that didn't need it. So he just kept her wrapped up against him and let her do her thing.

"We are good together. You just need to give it a chance."

"No chance in hell. I don't want you. I don't want Edward. I'm happy with what Clark-"

"For now. Until someone else comes along. Right, Bells? Isn't that how you operate?"

"Excuse me?"

Seth took a step forward and gripped Jake's shoulder. "Jake, man, maybe-"

"No, Seth. Let him continue."

"I'm just wondering how long before you find someone else to use. The leech dumped you and you came running to me. I fixed you. Made you you again. Then you left and came back with him. Who's it going to be after he leaves you? Gonna go back to Sparkle Nuts and start all over, or you gonna hit up one of the pack? The twins just turned 16. I'm sure they'd be willing and able. Or how about Paul? Maybe you're into being degraded and made fun of. Or mayb-"

He didn't get to finish that thought because Clark had his hand wrapped around his throat. Jake was gripping Clark's wrist with one hand while clawing at his fingers with the other, trying to peel it off of his throat. Quil phased and howled, alerting the rest of the pack, while Seth just took another step back, shaking his head at the scene.

Charlie threw himself out of the drivers side when he heard what Jake was saying to his daughter, but beat a hasty run around the car when Clark lunged for Jake. Just as he reached her, Sam, Paul and Jared came jogging out of the woods, dressed in cutoffs and nothing else. They stopped behind a growling Quil and assessed the situation before asking Seth what happened.

Seth gave them the cliff notes version while Bella walked up behind Clark and rubbed his back, trying and succeeding in calming him down. "Let him go, Clark. He's definitely not worth the trouble. Let him go," she whispered into his ear, while maintaining contact with his back.

After a few more seconds, Clark removed his hand and Jacob fell to the ground gasping for air while scooting back towards the safety of his pack. If Bella wasn't so pissed, she would be laughing at the sight of him crab crawling as fast as he was.

Sam stepped around Jacob to find out who the newcomer was.

"Hello, Bella. Chief."

"Hey, Sam. How's Emily?"

"Good. She'd love it if you would visit. She misses you."

Bella gave him a soft smile. "Tell her I will give her a call and set something up."

He nodded and rubbed his forehead before motioning towards Jacob, who had regained his composure and was back to scowling at her. "Care to explain?"

"Not really. Besides, Seth already gave you the blow by blow."

"Alright. Then, do you want to introduce us to your friend?"

Jacob scoffed and Sam whipped around to face him. "You are already in enough trouble for disclosing our secret to an outsider of the tribe. Do not make it any worse."

"I didn't do anything. Quil-"

"Was defending you. Your actions brought about his phasing. He is still fairly new to this world. He hasn't mastered his control yet and you are his brother. He did what he thought was right! I am ordering you to keep your mouth shut."

Sam turned back around and looked to Bella for her answer.

She grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him behind her as she walked to where Sam was standing. "Clark Kent, Sam Uley."

The guys shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Sam asked for more information.

"Edward is back."

"Fucking leeches," Paul hissed and Jared nodded in agreement.

"Hiya, Paulie."

Paul gave her a soft smile. "Hey, Izzy."

Everyone stared at him in shock at his greeting.

"What?" he shrugged. "She's a cool chick."

Sam shook his head before getting back to the conversation at hand. "The Cullens are back? All of them?"

"Don't know. I only know that Edward is because he showed up at the diner while we were there having dinner."

"The three of you?"

"Yes."

"Huh. You two must be serious if you brought him to dinner with the Chief."

Charlie grumbled. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Maybe they are just friends and we were all hungry at the same time."

Jared chuckled and moved his finger between both Clark and Bella. "Are you two just friends?"

"No." They both answered at the same time.

That got everyone laughing. "Ok. So Edward is back," Sam started.

"And probably Alice, since she would have known we were at the diner."

"Ok. Alice, too. Is that why you came here to the beach? To get out of her visions?"

"Exactly. We needed a safe place to talk about some things and made the decision to come to La Push. When we showed up, Jake was already waiting for us."

"That would mean-"

"That would mean he has been in contact with Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A.N. I know guys. Its been a long time, but here is the next chapter. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

After that revelation from Bella and Sam, everyone turned to glare at Jake, including Quil.

"Dude! You've been working with the leech?" Quil voice held both shock and disappointment. "You said Charlie was helping you with Bella."

The Chief took a step towards a wide eyed Jake. "You little shit!"

Bella giggled while everyone looked at the Chief in disbelief. Sure they've heard him curse before but NEVER towards the prodigal son of the reservation. Their looks of disbelief soon turned to smirks while they watched Bella's dad rip into the baby Alpha.

"You're dad might be my best friend and sure, at one point I thought you would be a good match for my Bells, but you're delusional if you think I would still think that. She has told me everything you've done trying to 'convince' her to be with you. I know about the unwanted kiss, the letters left not only in her room, while she was asleep, but also in her truck while she was in school or working and the phone calls during all hours of the day and night."

The pack took a step or two back when the Chief made to move into Jake's personal space. "Or how about the fact that you've been following her or actually having someone do your dirty work and paid someone to follow her."

Bella whipped her head back around at her father's words taking her away from the whispered conversation she was having with Clark. "What do you mean 'having me followed'?"

She moved up next to her dad and pulled on his arm to get his attention on to her. "Dad?"

"I had a couple of undercovers down in Port A. We got word of a drug ring and since the force there is almost as small as ours here, we decided to call in some favors to get a couple of guys down there to try to find an in. While one of the guys, McPherson, was walking the pier, Jake approached him and offered him some money if he would keep an eye on you. At first McPherson didn't believe the story he tried telling him, but when Jake provided the proof, such as a picture of you two together and you answering your phone when he called, he told him he'd do it. What Jake didn't know was that as soon as they parted, McPherson called me and let me know what took place."

Everyone was shocked at the story Charlie just told that no one noticed that Bella had moved, much less kneed Jake in the balls. They snapped to when they saw the shifter fall to his knees, cradling his dick and whining while Bella stood over him, whispering harshly in his ear. None of them missed the way she limped back to Clark's side after straightening up and ending her speech with a punch to his face. While Clark and Charlie checked on her injuries, Sam and the rest of the pack closed ranks around their brother.

"Quil and Seth, take him back to his home. Let Chief Black know that he is not to leave. Neither of them. We will be there as soon as we finish here."

They nodded and helped Jake to his feet before leading him through the woods on a path that ended right behind Jake's house. After watching the three go, Sam waited until he was sure they were out of hearing range before he joined Paul and Jared and they made their way over to their pack sister.

"How's your knee, Bella?"

Shrugging and stretching her leg a few times, she couldn't hold her wince back. "It's been better, but I won't take back what I did. He deserves more, but I didn't think Charlie wanted to explain blood on his cruiser's crow bar to his staff."

Charlie shook his head and kissed her forehead before addressing Sam. "What are you going to do to him?"

Sighing, Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure. First we are going to bring everything we found out today in front of Chief Black-"

"Billy isn't going to do anything to him. He's Jake's father and has been pushing the issue of these two to get together for years."

"You're right. Billy, Jake's father, would. But," Sam held his hand up to stop Charlie from interrupting him, "Chief Black, won't. Jake was working with a blood sucker. That decision could have had adverse reactions on not only the pack, but the tribe as well. If he doesn't respond accordingly then I will call a council meeting and bring it front of everyone." Sam reached out and squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Chief. He will be punished, I promise you that."

Wanting to get away from talking about Jake, Bella clapped her hands gaining the attention of the four men standing with her. "Well, now that that's handled, can e get back to the problem at hand?"

"And that would be what, Izzy?"

"We need a place to talk. Sam, can we head up to your cabin for a couple of hours? I know it's still on the reservation, so we will be free from Alice's visions and it's private enough that no one will stumble upon it."

Sam nodded. "Sure. That would be fine. I'll walk you to it since we both know your sense of direction sucks and then I'll head over to the Black's."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem. Now, do you remember the path we took the first time I took you there?"

"Yeah. It starts in the woods near where we usually have the bonfires."

"Right. Why don't you guys start that way and I'll catch up once I give these guys their orders."

They all agreed and once they were on their way, Sam gave his attention to Paul and Jared. "I want you both to watch the Black's house while I'm taking them to the cabin. Phase in when you get there and let Leah and Embry know they are to stay on patrol until I take over for them."

They turned and took off at light jog, calling back over their shoulders, "Sure thing, Boss."

"Don't call me that," he growled out in response.

~~oOo~~

It didn't take him long to catch up to the Swans and Clark and lead them to his cabin. He left them shortly after, wanting to stop in and check on Emily before dealing with Jacob and his stalkerish ways.

After Sam left, telling Bella they can make themselves at home, she did just that. She made them some coffee and they all sat in the kitchen at the small dining set shifting uncomfortably. She didn't know where to start with her questions, she had so many. Clark was in the same boat, only he wanted to know more about his parents. Charlie, sensing this, decided it would be up to him to get them back to their previous conversation.

Clearing his throat and smoothing down his mustache, he grabbed both their attentions. "Where do you want to start? I know you both have questions, so now's the time to ask them."

"Why did you call Clark Kal-El?"

"That was the name given to him by his parents on Krypton when he was born."

"Do we have Kryptonian names?"

"We do. Yours is Olla-El and mine is Are-Al."

"Olla?" she repeated. At his nod, she giggled. "I think I'll stick with Bella."

"Its close enough to the name your mother chose that I thought it would work."

"Can you tell me about mom?"

"Sure, baby. She was beautiful. She had this curly red hair that she could never tame. It was as wild and free as she was. Her spirit, gods I miss her spirit, was light and filled with love and hope. She always looked for the best in not only people, but situations as well."

He smiled and Bella noticed the wistfulness in it. "She was feisty as hell. That woman," he chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "she would spit fire when someone messed with someone or something she loved. It's how we met, actually."

Bella and Clark exchanged soft smiles when they noticed Charlie live through his memories again.

"We were teenagers. I was running through a garden, rough housing with a buddy of mine. He shoved me too hard and I fell into the small fountain in the center of a meditation zone. The drops of water from the splash I made, landed on a painting Renee had just finished. I've never seen someone move so fast. She flew up and was in my face mere seconds after I surfaced from the shallow water. You know what the funniest part was?"

They both shook their heads, not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere.

"She wasn't even mad that I ruined her painting by getting it wet. She was pissed because we scared the birds that were bathing in the water away." He sighed. "I was hooked after that. I followed her everywhere. It took me almost a year to get her to agree to go on a date with me."

Bella was chewing on her thumbnail debating whether or not she should ask what she wanted to know next, finally deciding it was best to know everything personal before moving on to what they should do next. "What happened to her?"

The sadness she saw in her father's eyes, broke her heart. "She died not long after you were born. You have to understand, the both of you. You two are an anomaly. Both of you are the first naturally born Kryptonians, ever. Your mother, Bella, was a tiny thing. Her body couldn't handle the stress that the pregnancy put on it. She uh, she," he cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes, willing the tears to go away, "she held you and gave you a kiss, making sure to whisper her love for you, before handing you over to me."

"I killed my mother?" Bella sobbed out.

"No!" Charlie was out of seat and pulling Bella into his arms, shushing her and trying to calm her down. "No, baby. She loved you. She died with a smile on her face, knowing that you were well and that you had me and I would care for you and love you like we planned from the day we found out about you."

She nodded into his chest, squeezing him tightly, wanting the comfort that only her dad could give her. They both pulled away at the same time, laughing lightly.

"Alright. Well, what else do you want to know. Clark? Anything in particular?"

"How about something simple? Like am I older than Bella?"

Charlie nodded. "You are, but only by about a year. You must not have been sent here to Earth much longer after us."

"Why didn't they just send me with you, if you were such good friends?"

Another sigh left Charlie before he gestured towards the living room. Both Clark and Bella followed Charlie into the living room, all three taking seats with Charlie and Clark sitting in arm chairs near the fireplace and Bella in Clark's lap.

"I asked them before I left, but Jor-El refused. He knew I would have my hands full with Bella, but he also thought he'd be able to send you and your mom together. Obviously, that didn't happen, which I can only assume is because Zod got to them first."

Clark agreed. "Well, while I am glad to have found the both of you, I still have this feeling I need to traveling. I feel like there is something I need to find."

"I'd be the first person to tell you to follow your gut, Clark. If you feel the need to keep looking, then that is what you have to do. I'd be happy to go with you, if you want."

Bella spoke up, then. "No, Dad. I was already planning on going with him. You need to stay here. We don't want to bring any more attention to ourselves."

"Alright. I'm not happy with this, but I understand. I want you to promise me something. I want you to call if you need help. I also want you both to come back here after you find what you are looking for."

"Sure, Charlie. I think we can both agree to those terms."

They sat around and talked for a couple more hours, with Charlie telling stories of his time with Renee and Clark's parents on Krypton, before they decided to call it a night. Bella had called Sam and told him they would be spending the night and would head out in the morning, turning down his offer to lead them back to the beach.

She was sure they would tell him what they were, but at the moment, they all had bigger things to worry about.


End file.
